ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Bang Zoom! Entertainment
| image = | image_size = 200px | location = Burbank, California, U.S. | coordinates= | industry = Voice recording, TV production | founder = Eric P. Sherman | key_people = * Kaeko Sakamoto * Jonathan Sherman * Mami Okada * Patrick Rodman * Radu Ion * Cory Johnson * Alissa Teige }} | website = }} Bang Zoom! Entertainment is an audio post-production studio with its headquarters in Burbank, California in Greater Los Angeles. It has worked on several anime, video games, feature films, original animation, and directly-to-DVD projects."Concierge." Bang Zoom! Entertainment. Retrieved on May 17, 2010. "1100 North Hollywood Way Burbank, CA 91505" It is best known as a dubbing company, providing English voice-over work for Japanese anime for companies, notably for Bandai Entertainment, Geneon Entertainment, ADV Films, Funimation, Aniplex of America, Viz Media, Manga Entertainment, Media Blasters, Central Park Media, Sentai Filmworks, NIS America and Pony Canyon. ''Adventures in Voice Acting'' Bang Zoom! Entertainment released a series of interviews with "close to 100 voice actors, producers, and casting directors" on DVD, titled Adventures in Voice Acting: Anime, Games and Animation. Many of the interviews took place on set and in their respective studios. The trailer announced many of the voice actors that would appear on the DVD, including Steven Blum, Wendee Lee, Tom Kenny and many others. In 2009, Conan O'Brien and Andy Richter also did voice acting for fun from the Bang Zoom studio on NBC's Tonight Show visiting their studio and providing satirical alternate dubs for Ghost in the Shell and Blood: The Last Vampire. In 2013, O'Brien and Richter, now on TBS returned again to provide satirical dubs for Return of the Pearl Princess.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qUfvijnpok Production list Anime *''A Lull in the Sea'' (NIS America) *''Accel World'' (Viz Media) *''Ai Yori Aoshi'' (Geneon) *''AIKa R-16: Virgin Mission'' (Bandai Entertainment) *''Aldnoah.Zero'' (Aniplex of America) *''Anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day'' (Aniplex of America) *''Apocalypse Zero'' (Media Blasters) *''Arc the Lad'' (ADV Films) *''Argento Soma'' (Bandai Entertainment) *''B: The Beginning'' (Production I.G/Netflix) *''Babel II - Beyond Infinity'' (Media Blasters) *''Berserk'' (Crunchyroll/Funimation) *''Blade of the Immortal'' (Media Blasters) *''Blood Lad'' (Viz Media) *''Blue Exorcist'' (Aniplex of America) *''Burn Up Scramble'' (Geneon) *''Charlotte'' (Aniplex of America) *''Chobits'' (Geneon) *''Coppelion'' (Viz Media) *''Cosmo Warrior Zero'' (Media Blasters) *''Cyborg 009: Call of Justice'' (Production I.G/Ishimori Productions/Netflix) *''Doraemon'' (Fujiko Productions/Viz Media) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (Toei Animation/Turner Asia) *''Durarara!!'' (Aniplex of America) *''Eureka Seven'' (Bandai Entertainment) *''Erased'' (Aniplex of America) *''éX-Driver'' (OAV's: Media Blasters, Danger Zone & Movie: Geneon) *''Fafner in the Azure'' (Geneon) *''The Familiar of Zero'' (Geneon) *''Fate/Apocrypha'' (Imagica/Netflix) *''Fate/stay night'' (Geneon) *''Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works'' (Aniplex of America) *''Fate/Zero'' (Aniplex of America) *''Figure 17'' (Media Blasters) *''FLAG'' (Bandai Entertainment) *''Gad Guard'' (Geneon) *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (Geneon) *''Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet'' (Viz Media) *''Gestalt'' (Media Blasters) *''Ghost Slayers Ayashi'' (Bandai Entertainment) *''God Eater'' (Aniplex of America) *''Ground Defense Force! Mao-chan'' (Geneon) *''Guardian of the Sacred Spirit'' (Media Blasters) *''Gun Frontier'' (Media Blasters) *''Gungrave'' (Geneon) *''Hanaukyo Maid Team: La Verite'' (Geneon Entertainment) *''Haré+Guu'' (AnimeNation/AN Entertainment) *''Heat Guy J'' (Geneon) *''Here is Greenwood'' (Media Blasters) *''Hunter × Hunter (2011)'' (Viz Media) *''I'll/CKBC'' (Media Blasters) *''Idol Project'' (Media Blasters) *''IGPX'' (Bandai Entertainment) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (Warner Bros. Entertainment/Viz Media) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' (Viz Media) *''Jungle de Ikou!'' (Media Blasters) *''K-On!'' (Season 1: Bandai Entertainment, Season 2 and Movie: Sentai Filmworks) *''Kannazuki no Miko'' (Geneon) *''Karas'' (Manga Entertainment) *''Kill la Kill'' (Aniplex of America) *''Kurogane Communication'' (Media Blasters) *''Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne'' (Viz Media) *''Last Exile'' (Geneon) *''Love Hina'' (Bandai Entertainment) *''Love Live! School Idol Project'' (NIS America) *''Lucky ☆ Star'' (Bandai Entertainment) *''Lunar Legend Tsukihime'' (Geneon) *''Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic'' (Aniplex of America) *''Magi: Adventure of Sinbad'' (Aniplex/Netflix) *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' (Media Blasters) *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's'' (Geneon) *''Mahoromatic'' (TV Series:Geneon, OVA: Sentai Filmworks) *''Ground Defense Force! Mao-chan'' (Production I.G/Pioneer/Geneon) *''March Comes in Like a Lion'' (Aniplex of America) *''Mars Daybreak'' (Bandai Entertainment) *''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'' (Bandai Entertainment) *''Mezzo Forte'' (Media Blasters) *''Mirage of Blaze'' (Media Blasters) *''Mob Psycho 100'' (Crunchyroll/Funimation) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans'' (Sunrise/Funimation) *''New Getter Robo'' (Geneon) *''Nightwalker'' (Central Park Media) *''Ninja Cadets'' (Media Blasters) *''Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan'' (Viz Media) *''Occultic;Nine'' (Aniplex of America) *''Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety'' (AN Entertainment) *''One-Punch Man'' (Viz Media) *''Otogi Zoshi'' (Media Blasters) *''Overman King Gainer'' (Bandai Entertainment) *''Paradise Kiss'' (Geneon) *''Persona 4 The Animation'' (Sentai Filmworks) *''Le Portrait de Petit Cossette'' (Geneon) *''Phantom the Animation'' (Media Blasters) *''Planetes'' (Bandai Entertainment) *''Please Teacher!'' (Bandai Entertainment) *''Please Twins!'' (Bandai Entertainment) *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica'' (Aniplex of America) *''Rozen Maiden'' (Seasons 1-2: Geneon, OVA: Sentai Filmworks) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (Media Blasters) *''Puppet Princess'' (Media Blasters) *''s-CRY-ed'' (Bandai Entertainment) *''Saiyuki Reload'' + Saiyuki Reload Gunlock (Geneon) *''Samurai Champloo'' (Geneon) *''Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School'' (Tokyopop) *''Samurai: Hunt for the Sword'' (Media Blasters) *''Scrapped Princess'' (Bandai Entertainment) *''Space Pirate Captain Herlock: The Endless Odyssey'' (Geneon) *''Squid Girl'' (Media Blasters) *''Space Battleship Yamato 2199'' (Voyager Entertainment) *''Stellvia of the Universe'' (Geneon) *''Strait Jacket'' (Manga Entertainment) *''Sushi Ninja'' (Daisuki) *''Sword Art Online'' (Aniplex of America) *''Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann'' (Bandai Entertainment) *''Tenjho Tenge'' (Geneon) *''The Asterisk War'' (Aniplex of America) *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (Kodansha/Netflix) *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (Media Blasters) *''Tokko'' (Manga Entertainment) *''Toradora!'' (NIS America) *''Treasure Island'' (TMS Entertainment) *''Tweeny Witches'' (Media Blasters) *''Vampire Knight'' (Viz Media) *''Vandread'' (Geneon) *''When They Cry'' (Geneon) *''Wild Arms'' (ADV Films) *''Witch Hunter Robin'' (Bandai Entertainment) *''X'' (Geneon) *''Ys'' (Media Blasters) *''Yuki Yuna is a Hero'' (Ponycan USA) *''Your Lie in April'' (Aniplex of America) Animation *''Bottersnikes and Gumbles'' *''Giselle Bundchen and the Green Team'' *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' *''Lego Friends'' *''Lost in Oz'' *''Martha and Friends'' *''Rick and Morty'' *''Secret Millionaires Club'' *''Spider-Man (2017 TV series)'' *''Transformers: Combiner Wars'' *''Wacky Races (2017 TV series)'' Films Anime *''5 Centimeters Per Second'' (Crunchyroll/Bandai Entertainment) *''Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie 2 - The Sealed Card'' (Geneon) *''Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2010 film)'' (Sentai Filmworks) *''Gamba: Gamba to Nakama-tachi (Air Bound)'' (Lionsgate) *''Giovanni's Island'' (Production I.G) *''Gundress'' (Media Blasters) *''Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV'' (Square Enix/Sony Pictures) *''Kite Liberator'' (Cinedigm) *''Lupin III: Jigen's Gravestone'' (TMS Entertainment/Discotek Media) *''Mobile Suit Gundam F91'' (Bandai Entertainment) *''Oblivion Island: Haruka and the Magic Mirror'' (Production I.G/Funimation) *''Redline'' (Manga Entertainment) *''Resident Evil: Damnation'' (Capcom/Sony Pictures) *''Sakura Wars: The Movie'' (Geneon) *''Stand by Me Doraemon'' (Fujiko Productions/Viz Media) *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Movie'' (Aniplex of America) *''Tekken: Blood Vengeance'' (Bandai Entertainment) *''The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya'' (Bandai Entertainment) *''The Laws of the Universe - Part 0'' (Eleven Arts) Animation *''Beyond Beyond'' *''Dive Olly Dive and the Pirate Treasure'' *''Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil'' *''Lalaloopsy Girls: Welcome to L.A.L.A. Prep School'' *''Stan Lee's Mighty 7'' *''Twinkle Toes: Lights Up New York'' Video games *''.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce'' (Bandai/Bandai Namco Games) *''.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption'' (Bandai/Bandai Namco Games) *''Ace Combat Infinity'' (Bandai Namco Games) *''Age of Elements'' (Atari) *''Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel'' (NIS America) *''Atelier Ayesha: The Alchemist of Dusk'' (Tecmo Koei) *''Atelier Escha & Logy: Alchemists of the Dusk Sky'' (Tecmo Koei) *''Atelier Firis: The Alchemist and the Mysterious Journey'' (Tecmo Koei) *''Atelier Shallie: Alchemists of the Dusk Sea'' (Temco Koei) *''Atelier Sophie: The Alchemist of the Mysterious Book'' (Temco Koei) *''Crimson Dragon'' (Microsoft Studios) *''D4: Dark Dreams Don't Die'' (Microsoft Studios) *''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' (NIS America) *''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' (NIS America) *''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls'' (NIS America) *''Digimon All-Star Rumble'' (Bandai Namco Games) *''Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance'' (Atlus USA) *''Earth Defense Force 2025'' (D3 Publisher) *''Earthworm Jim'' (Sega) *''Eureka Seven vol.1: New Wave'' (Bandai/Bandai Namco Games) *''Eureka Seven vol. 2: The New Vision'' (Bandai/Bandai Namco Games) *''Fairy Fencer F'' (NIS America) *''Friday the 13th: The Game'' (Gun Media) *''Gods Eater Burst'' (D3 Publisher) *''Growlanser Generations'' (Working Designs) *''Hyperdimension Neptunia series'' (NIS America) *''IGPX'' (Bandai/Bandai Namco Games) *''Inazuma Eleven'' (Level-5) *''Killer Instinct'' (Microsoft Studios) *''King's Quest'' (Sierra Entertainment) *''League of Legends'' (Riot Games) *''LittleBigPlanet Karting'' (Sony Computer Entertainment) *''Magna Carta 2'' (Bandai Namco Games) *''Majin and the Forsaken Kingdom'' (Bandai Namco Games) *''Mugen Souls Z'' (NIS America) *''Oreca Battle'' (Konami) *''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' (Bandai Namco Games) *''Power Rangers Super Megaforce'' (Bandai Namco Games) *''Rocket Knight'' (localization only) (Konami) *''Rune Factory Frontier'' (XSEED Games/Marvelous USA) *''Rune Factory 4'' (XSEED Games/Marvelous USA) *''Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love'' (NIS America) *''Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked'' (Bandai/Bandai Namco Games) *''Section 8'' (SouthPeak Games) *''Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time'' (Sony Computer Entertainment) *''Starcraft II: Wings of Liberty'' (Blizzard Entertainment) *''Stargate SG-1: Unleashed'' (MGM Interactive) *''Summon Night 6: Lost Borders'' (Bandai Namco Games) *''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' (Activision) *''The Unfinished Swan'' (Sony Computer Entertainment) *''The Witch and the Hundred Knight'' (NIS America) *''Time and Eternity'' (NIS America) *''Trinity Universe'' (NIS America) *''World of Warcraft: Legion'' (Blizzard Entertainment) *''X-Men'' (Konami) Live-action dubbing *''Alive'' (Media Blasters) *''Apokalips X'' (Action Slate Releasing) *''Attack the Gas Station'' (Media Blasters) *''Bio Zombie'' (Media Blasters) *''Blowback: Love & Death'' (Central Park Media) *''Chingu 2'' (CJ Entertainment) *''Danger Dolls'' (Action Slate Releasing) *''Death Kappa'' (Media Blasters) *''Dead Sushi'' (Action Slate Releasing) *''Death Trance'' (Media Blasters) *''Fists of Legend'' (CJ Entertainment) *''Flu'' (CJ Entertainment) *''Friend 2: The Legacy'' (CJ Entertainment) *''The Ladies' Phone Club'' (Central Park Media) *''Little Sister'' (Miramax) *''Masquerade'' (CJ Entertainment) *''The Mysterians'' (Media Blasters) *''The Neighbor No. 13'' (Media Blasters) *''One Missed Call'' (Media Blasters) *''Operation Chromite'' (CJ Entertainment) *''Reborn from Hell series'' (Media Blasters) *''Sky High'' (Media Blasters) *''Sumo Vixens'' (Central Park Media) *''Terminatrix'' (Central Park Media) *''Tokyo Decameron'' (Central Park Media) *''Tokyo Mafia series'' (Central Park Media) *''Tokyo Zombie'' (Manga Entertainment) *''The Age of Shadows'' (CJ Entertainment) *''The Tower'' (CJ Entertainment) *''Versus'' (Media Blasters) *''Weather Woman'' (Central Park Media) *''Yohan: The Child Wanderer'' (Penelope Films) *''Zeiram 2'' (Media Blasters) *''Zero Woman'' (Media Blasters) *''Zero Woman: Assassin Lovers'' (Central Park Media) Recent years On April 26, 2010, Bang Zoom! Entertainment CEO Eric P. Sherman sent an open letter to anime fans via blog GoAnimeTV. In the letter, he stated that the company will most likely stop producing English dubs of anime titles in 2011 if the industry does not start showing improvement. He cited the fansubbing and unlicensed copying of anime content as the primary reason for Geneon Entertainment USA, Urban Vision, Central Park Media, Tokyopop, and ADV Films closing their doors, as well as the January 2009 layoffs at Bandai Entertainment. Sherman also emphasized in the article that "anime is going to die" if fans do not start buying more content from the studios that license shows for distribution.AnimeTV - Anime-R.I.P.Anime News Network - CEO: Bang Zoom! to Cease Anime Dubbing in 2011 Without Fan Support References External links * * * Bang Zoom! Entertainment at Crystal Acids Voice Actor Database Category:Companies established in 1993 Category:Companies based in Burbank, California Category:Recording studios in California Category:Dubbing (filmmaking) Category:Anime companies